Green Hearts
by xxpaansyxx
Summary: El amor entre Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson nunca fue un amor que pudiera llamarse "normal". Pero bien , a su manera , estos dos Slytherins se amaron. Esta es su historia , qe en esta oportunidad nacio a partir del sexto curso. Espero que les guste.
1. Capitulo 1 Introduccion

**Bien , este es el primer fic qe subo a fanfiction con la nueva cuenta , ya qe olvide la contraseña de la vieja :P bueno , espero qe les guste. Empieza como Dramione , pero creanme qe es 100% Dransy :) Acepto criticas , sugerencias , felicitaciones , ideas , i todo lo qe qieran ; solo tienen qe dejarme un review i les aseguro qe lo leere. Un beeso , disfruten del fic ; hoy les dejo tres caps juntos ;)**

**xPANSYxBLOODSUCKAx  
**

**------------------**

~ Se sento en su escritorio, encendio la luz de una pequeЯa lampara, y abrio el cajon de la derecha. De el saco un cuaderno magico y nuevo. Permanecio mirando el bello collar, que siempre le servia de inspiracion cuando estaba a punto de escribir. Mojando la pluma en un pequeЯo frasquito de tinta, comenzС a escribir el que seria otro de sus tantos libros ...

**"Green Hearts"**

**CAPITULO 1: "Introduccion"**_  
Que es el amor? El diccionario lo describe como "Atraccion de una persona hacia otra. Afecto". Bien, pues yo, particularmente, creo que esa definicion no es correcta. El amor es, desde mi punto de vista, mucho mas que eso. El amor es ser feliz junto a alguien, es necesitarlo, es quererlo de una forma sobrenatural, incondicional. El amor es saber perdonar, es sentir que, al tenerlo, se es feliz, y, al perderlo, se es la persona mas desgraciada del mundo. El amor es mas fuerte que el orgullo, que la timidez, que todo. Pero el amor tambien es miedo, tristeza, lagrimas, sufrimiento. Por que? Porque la vida es asi, porque nada es color de rosa, nada es perfecto, ni siquiera la mas linda historia de amor. Y eso, el amor, la mezcla de todo lo mensionado anteriormente, es la base de la historia que viene acontinuacion, la historia de dos jovenes, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, que descubrieron el amor, pero tambien sus consecuencias, buenas y malas. Esta es la historia, su historia. Espero la disfruten._


	2. Capitulo 2 Corazones Rotos

**CAPITULO 2: "Corazones Rotos"**

_"Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson. Tengo diesiseis años, soy flaca, ni muy alta ni muy baja, con cabello negro por los hombros y ojos muy verdes. Soy bella, y puedo asegurarlo. No son alardes, es confianza en mi misma. Aunque ahora ya no se ni que pensar. Y es que ni siquiera la belleza me ha ayudado a conquistar al chico de mis sueños. El..."  
_-PANSY!!- me grito sin compasion alguna.  
-Que quieres? Era necesario que me grites asi?- pregunte molesta, mientras cerraba de golpe mi nuevo diario y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, con mi pluma y mi tintero.  
-Es que hace rato te estoy llamando y parece que no me escucharas, y.. Un momento, por que tienes los ojos asi de hinchados? Has estado llorando, Pansy?- Millicent comenzo a alarmarse.- Que ha ocurrido? -No paso nada, Milly.- intente hacer aparecer en mi rostro una sonrisa, pero me fue imposible.- Fue una tonteria, nada mas..- exclame con un todo nada convincente.  
-Fue por.. el, verdad?- pregunto Millicent sombriamente.  
No respondi. Si, era verdad, habia estado llorando hasta muy tarde la noche anterior, por su culpa. Mi silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Millicent.  
-Oh Pansy! Vamos, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces! No quiero verte mal por la culpa de un maldito como el.  
-Es que.. No se porque, pero no puedo evitarlo.. Lo veo y.. No se..- le dije entrecortadamente.  
-Mira,- me dijo mi amiga, acercandose a mi.- metete esto bien en la cabeza: si te hace sufrir, no vale la pena. Ahora vamos, te cambias y bajamos a desayunar, que hoy es el primer sabado soleado del mes, segun Liz.- sonrio.  
Al salir a la Sala Comun de Slytherin, nos encontramos con nuestras dos amigas, Lizzie y Susan, y subimos al Gran Salon a desayunar, puesto que nuestras habitaciones se encontraban en una de las mazmorras.  
Mientras desayunabamos, charlabamos animadamente. De pronto, todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Salon comenzaron a murmurar. Yo, desconociendo el motivo, mire hacia las puertas del Gran Salon, que era el lugar hacia el que todos miraban. Entonces, senti nuevamente como mi corazon se quebraba en mil pedazos, tal como le habia pasado la noche anterior. Alli estaban, abrazados, como si fueran la pareja mas feliz del mundo. Como podia ser posible? Una punzada de odio nacio en mi pecho. Los odiaba, cuanto los odiaba. A ella, por haber ocupado el lugar por el que yo tanto habia luchado, el que tanto habia anhelado, el que siempre habia soñado. Y a el, por exibicionista, como podia andar de la mano con ella por todo el castillo? Acaso no le daba asco? Que , no le importaba lo que dijeran los demas? Su reputacion? Y la de su familia? Y sin embargo, aunque desconociera la razon, a pesar de todo el odio que sentia , yo lo amaba, y sabia que lo seguiria haciendo. Lo hacia desde hacia ya seis aЯos.

_- FlashBack -_

_Un niño rubio muy lindo entro en el compartimiento que yo compartia con Millicent.  
-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Tu eres?  
-Pansy Parkinson.- exclame, sonriendo. -Mucho gusto, Pansy.- dijo el entonces pequeño Draco, tomando mi mano y besandola. Entonces la puerta del compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts se abrio, y por ella entro una niña de cabellos castaños.  
-Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdio uno..- exclamo la jovencita, desde el marco de la puerta, señalando a un niño gordo y con cara de tonto que estaba detras de ella.  
-No, nadie ha visto un bicho de esos por aqui.- le respondio Draco, con vos fria.  
-No es un bicho. Se llama Trevor..- acoto el tonto timidamente.  
-Mira, a nadie le importa como se llame tu asqueroso animal, el asunto es que no esta aqui, asi que si me haces el favor de irte..- le dije yo, parandome, y cerre la puerta del compartimiento en la cara de la chica de pelo castaño. Draco reia.  
-Eres mala.- me dijo, entre carcajadas.  
-Gracias.- le respondi sonriendo y sentadome nuevamente junto a el.  
-Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.- me dijo, aun con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.  
_

_- Fin FlashBack -_

-Como los detesto. A los dos.- exclamo Liz, mirando con asco a los jovenes, que se dirigian cada uno a su mesa.  
-Idiotas.- acoto Millicent friamente.  
Draco se sento junto a Crabbe y Goyle, frente a mi y a mis amigas.  
-Buenos dias.- exclamo, tomando un pan tostado. Nadie le respondio. El rubio levanto la cabeza.- Que sucede? Por que nadie habla?  
-Porque ningun Slytherin le habla a la gente como tu. Eso si es algo que realmente nunca crei ver. Un Malfoy y una sangre impura, por Merlin..- Millicent estaba realmente molesta.  
Draco suspiro.  
-Mira Bulstrode, es mi vida, y yo hago con ella lo que quiero. De acuerdo?  
-Si, de acuerdo Malfoy. Pero sinceramente, mira que deshonrrar asi el honor de la casa de Slytherin.. Personalmente creo que tu padre se enojara mucho cuando lo sepa.- exclamo Liz, tomando otro sorbo de cafe.  
-Mi padre no me importa. Ya va siendo hora de que se de cuenta que ya no soy el niño tonto al que podia manejar seis años atras. Ya no tengo diez.  
-Bueno, de acuerdo, pero dime.. Con Granger? Era necesario que sea ella y no cualquier otra? Sabes muy bien que hay un centenar mas de chicas en Hogwarts que mueren por ti!- le reprocho Susan.  
-Hermione no es como todas las perras de las que tu hablas. Ella es.. diferente.  
-Oh no, mi querido Malfoy, me parece que te estas yendo del tema. No puedes decir eso. Quien te asegura que todas las que estan atras tuyo son perras?- exclamo Millicent, echandome una miradita furtiva, que yo ignore, y continue desayunando en silencio, fuera de la conversacion.  
-Yo. Yo lo puedo asegurar.- exclamo el rubio, que no habia visto la indirecta de Millicent.  
-Pero, Malfoy.  
-Miren, yo se lo que estoy haciendo, si? Dejenme en paz! A mi y a Hermione!- dijo, enojado, se incorporo de la mesa y salio del comedor, seguido por los dos gorilas que eran Crabbe y Goyle. En silencio, lo vi alejarse.


	3. Capitulo 3 Promesas

**CAPITULO 3: "Promesas"**

Mis dias sabiendo que Draco estaba con otra eran de lo peor. No hacia mas que llorar, que odiar a la sangre sucia, que rogar por mis adentros que la dejara y viniera conmigo. Una tarde, una semana luego de la charla en el Gran Salon, me encontraba sola en la Sala Comun de Slytherin. Eran las dos de la mañana, y yo no podia concedir el sueño. Sentada en uno de los comodos sillones verdes, miraba a traves de la ventana al cielo. Una lagrima rodo suavemente por mi mejilla. Quien me iba a decir que yo iba a terminar enamorandome de el, mi mejor amigo? Y quien me iba a decir que luego el me iba a romper el corazon asi como habia hecho al decirme que estaba saliendo con la sangre sucia?

-Que haces aqui tan tarde y llorando?.- me pregunto una voz desde la oscuridad de la Sala Comun. Asustada, me di vuelta.  
-Oh, eres tu.- dije, secandome rapidamente las lagrimas.  
-Si, soy yo. Que haces aqui tan tarde y llorando?.- repitio Draco, acercandose a mi.  
-No es de tu incumbencia.- le respondi cortante, incorporandome del sillon.  
-Por que estabas llorando?.- pregunto nuevamente, sin expresion alguna en su rostro.  
-De verdad quieres saberlo?  
-Si no fuera asi no te lo estaria preguntando.- me dijo, tomandome del brazo para impedir que me fuera. Entonces la luz de la luna lo ilumino, y yo logre notar una marca de labios en su cuello.  
-No me toques!.- le grite, muerta de celos.  
-Por que? Que te pasa Pansy?.- exclame, sujetando mi brazo con mas fuerza.  
-Porque no quiero que me toques con la misma mano con la que has tocado a esa sangre sucia inmunda!.- le grite aun mas fuerte. Unos ruidos provenian de las habitaciones, indicando que mis gritos habian despertado a algunos alumnos. -No le digas sangre sucia.- me dijo, haciendo desaparecer todo gesto de cariño o compresion de su rostro, tornandolo frio y malevolo.  
-Le digo como quiero!.- le grite, empujando a Draco con fuerza. El rubio cayo sentado en el sillon, y yo corri a mi habitacion.  
Entre a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta de un golpe. Las chicas se despertaron sobresaltadas, pero yo me encerre en el baño. No queria que me vieran llorando de nuevo. -Pansy.. estas bien?.- preguntaban adormiladas desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero yo no les respondia. -Vayan a dormir! No pa.. pasa nada!.- les grite, con la voz entrecortada.  
-Pansy, estas llorando, que ocurre?.- me pregunto Susan, algo mas despierta. -En serio.. Va.. Vayan a dormir!  
-Oh, por Merlin, esto es ridiculo.- exclamo Liz, y luego grito.- Alohomora!.- la puerta se abrio, y mis amigas entraron.  
Yo estaba sentada en el retrete, abrazando mis piernas, con los ojos cerrados y llorando.  
-Pansy, que ha...?  
-Tenia una marca de la.. labios en su cuello. Y me dijo que.. que no le dijera sangre sucia.- les dije entre sollozos. Mis amigas permanecieron en silecio. Susan fue la primera que rompio el silencio.  
-Esa maldita rata de biblioteca! Voy a matarla!.- exclamo llena de rabia.  
-Oh Pansy, vamos, no vale la pena que estes asi. Es muy tarde, ve a dormir, tranquilizate, y mañana vas y le pones los puntos a el y a ella.- me dijo Liz, abrazandome.  
-Si.. creo que hare eso.- comente, mas para mi que para mis amigas, fui hacia mi cama y me acoste en ella.  
Pero no podia dormir. Era horrible, las imagenes de Draco y Granger besandose en algun pasillo desierto venian a mi mente, y me quitaban el sueño. Entonces, un recuerdo llego, acompañando esas imagenes.

_- FlashBack -  
Un niño rubio y una niña morena de unos once años se encontraban sentados en una cama con sabanas color verde y plateado, en una gran habitacion llena de cosas.  
-Que es eso, Draco?.- le pregunte, señalando una pequeña cajita dorada que llevaba en las manos.  
-Es una Caja de las Promesas.- exclamo, arrastrando las palabras.  
-Oh, y para que sirve?  
-Daah! Para hacer promesas, tontita.  
-No me digas tonta!.- le grite.  
-Bien, se supone que nosotros hacemos tres promesas, dejamos algo muy importante aqui dentro, y si rompemos las promesas, la caja desaparecera, con todo lo que tenga dentro.- explico, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.  
-Y que pasa si rompemos una de las tres?.- le pregunte, dudosa.  
-Segun mi papa, una pequeña marquita verde aparecera en la mano de el que la rompa, para que este avisado y trate de solucionarlo. Cuando las marquitas aparezcan las tres juntas, la caja desaparecera.  
-Genial! Vamos a usarla Draco!  
-De acuerdo. Piensa, que podemos prometer?.- me dijo, con una sonrisita picara.  
-No lo se, podemos prometer.. No dejar que nadie nos ridiculize, nunca. Somos los principes de Slytherin, no deberiamos permitirlo, no?  
-Si esta bien, entonces, repite conmigo: 'Prometemos no dejar que nadie nos ridiculize, nunca, y si lo hacen, lo pagaran".- exclamo con voz seria, y yo repeti con el.  
-Bien, en segundo lugar podriamos prometer.. Ser siempre los principes de Slytherin, cueste lo que cueste.- sugeri. Draco asintio, y asi lo prometimos.- Y en tercer lugar podriamos prometer.  
-Ser amigos por siempre.- exclame, con una sonrisita.  
-Genial.- dije, sonriendo con el. Asi lo hicimos, y la caja comenzo a brillar.  
-Vamos, ahora hay que dejar algo valioso en la caja.- dijo, soltando dentro de ella un collar con una pequeЯa serpiente. Dudosa, deposite en la caja el anillo con las tres P (PrincessPansyParkinson) que me habia regalado mi padre antes de ir a Azkaban. La caja brillo, y se cerro.- Listo, ahora hemos prometido eso, y no podemos romper las promesas.- exclamo el, abrazandome.  
- Fin FlashBack -_

Mire mi mano. Una marquita verde se habia dibujado en mi palma. Habia prometido no dejar que nadie me humille, y casi media casa de Slytherin me habia visto llorar por culpa de Draco. Lo queria, y mucho, pero no podia permitir que ni siquiera el me humillara asi. Debia vengarme, y el y la sangre sucia lo iban a pagar, por mas que me costara demasiado.


	4. Capitulo 4 Me Quiere ?

**Bueno , a pedido de Jose que se desespero y me pidio que le pase el fic entero xD Hoy subo otro cap mas aca en fanfiction. Recuerden que acepto criticas de cualquier tipo , sugerencias , felicitaciones , dudas , o lo que ustedes quieran , solo tienen que dajarme un review ;) Un beeso a todos. **

**xPANSYxBLOODSUCKAx**

**-------------------------**

**CAPITULO 4: "Me Quiere?"**

A la mañana siguiente desperte sola en la habitacion. Mis amigas ya debian de haber bajado a desayunar, pero, como era domingo, yo ni siquiera me inmute. Permaneci un rato mas en la cama, y luego, fui al baño, me duche, me cambie, y sali a la Sala Comun. No habia casi nadie en ella, puesto que todos estaban en los jardines, disfrutando del sol. Fui al Gran Salon, y me encontre con muchos amigos, aunque me dispuse a comer sola, ya que ni Millicent, ni Susan, ni Liz estaban en la mesa. Cuando acabe de desayunar, me dirigi a la biblioteca, puesto que no tenia ganas de salir a los jardines.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la biblioteca, en busca de alguno de esos tontos libros de romance muggle que tanto me gustaban leer, iba pensando en que debia hacer mis deberes de Transformaciones. De pronto, unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Aqui no, Draco. Ay sueltame..!.- decia una muchachita, mientras reia, intentado apartar a Draco.

-Oh vamos, todos estan afuera, quien podria vernos?.- decia el rubio, mientras acorralaba a la sangre sucia contra una de las paredes del pasillo, y la besaba apasionadamente.

Horrorizada, me quede dura, observando como mis pedasillas de la noche anterior se volvian realidad. En ese momento, un escalfrio recorrio mi cuerpo, permitiendome recuperar la movilidad. No hice mas que salir corriendo, y encerrarme en uno de los cubiculos de un baño cercano. Mientras lloraba, una voz muy cerca de mi hablo:

-Por que lloras? Al fin no soy la unica desgraciada en este baño!

-Dejame, Llorona, quiero estar sola!.- le grite al fantasma que permanecio sentado en la superficie de la puerta.

-Me llamo "Myrtle"! [N/A: ouch, olvide como se escribia! :S] Y yo solo queria ayudarte, por que me tratas asi?!

-Porque soy de Slytherin, porque no estoy de humor y porque odio a los fantasmas entrometidos!.- le grite nuevamente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el fantasma hablo:  
-Tu eres Pansy Parkinson?.- pregunto, observando mi pulcera de oro con las letras 'Pansy P'.

-Si!.- le dije.

-Oh, ayer vino aqui un chico muy enojado, y me hablo de ti.

-Que? Quien?.- le pregunte, sabiendo que no habia molestado a ningun chico el dia de ayer.

-Huumm, no se si deba decirte su nombre.. Le prometi no contarle a nadie..- me decia ella, haciendose la misteriosa.

-Llorona!

-Pues.. Yo tambien perteneci a Slytherin, sabes?.- me dijo, guiñandome un ojo.- Su nombre era extraño. Druk, o algo asi..

-Draco?.- pregunte, muy interesada.

-Si, ese! Bueno, el me dijo que estaba muy mal porque le gustaba mucho una chica, una amiga suya, pero que le parecia que ella solo lo queria como amigo. Y que para olividarse de ella, se habia puesto de novio con otra chica, pero que sin embargo no la queria.. Y, bueno pues, la chica de la que estaba enamorado eras tu.- concluyo con simplicidad.

Me quede callada unos minutos. Entonces Draco no amaba a la sangre sucia? Entonces de verdad me queria a mi? Pero entonces, por que habia reaccionado asi cuando yo llame sangre sucia a Granger frente a el? Esas preguntas rondaron por mi mente todo el dia, pero yo no encontraba una respuesta logica a ellas.

La mañana del lunes transcurrio como de costumbre. Baje a desayunar con mis amigas, luego de ducharme y de arreglarme. Ninguna de ellas noto que habia habido un cambio radical en mi estado de animo. Ninguna de ellas tampoco noto que ese dia comenzaria mi plan perverso. No me olvidaba lo que habia oido en el baño, pero tampoco me olvidaba de mi humillacion. Y sentia que mi orgullo era mas que lo que en ese momento sentia hacia cualquier otra persona.

Mientras desayunabamos en el Gran Salon, charlabamos y criticabamos a los demas, como de costumbre. Entonces el acostumbrado murmullo aparecio entre los alumnos que desayunaban tranquilos, y yo estaba atenta: ese era el indicio de que era hora de comenzar con mi plan.

-Chicas, ahora vuelvo, necesito ir al baño!.- les dije a mis amigas, y me incorpore rapidamente de la mesa.

Pasando por al lado de la pareja que acababa de entrar al Gran Salon, choque mi hombro con el de la sangre sucia Granger. Por Merlin, que asco!

-Oh, lo siento Hermione, no te vi!.- le dije, con mi mejor cara de inocente. Accidente? No lo creo. La guerra habia comenzado.

La sangre sucia y Draco me miraron con cara de desconfiados. Pero claro, quien iba a creer que Pansy Parkinson habia cambiado tan repentinamente? Creo que ni siquiera yo misma. Asi que, la cara de asombro de Granger era de esperarse. Y sin embargo, yo segui caminando, hacia la puerta del Gran Salon. En lugar de ir al baño, subi a las cocinas. Al entrar, uno pequeños Elfos Domesticos corrieron a recibirme. Pero yo buscaba a uno en especial, uno del que me habia hecho buena amiga, el unico que me daba minimamente asco.

-Kreacher! Donde estas maldito animal?.- grite.

-Aqui estoy, señorita Parkinson, aqui estoy!.- me respondio el Elfo, apareciendose ante mi.

-Escucha, te necesito.- le dije.- Necesito que sigas dia y noche a Draco Malfoy, que lo vigiles, y que me digas que es exactamente lo que hace cuando no esta con Hermione Granger.

-Eso sera facil, señorita, y ademas ahorrara trabajo.

-Por que?.- pregunte, extrañada.

-Porque el niño Potter me ha pedido exactamente lo mismo.

-Ah, si?.- le dije, extrañada por aquel pedido. Pero entonces otro Elfo aparecio junto a Kreacher.

-Kreacher malo! Harry Potter ordeno no decirle a nadie lo que estabamos haciendo!.- le grito el recien aparecido.

-El sucio Potter ordeno no contarle a nadie lo que estabamos haciendo, pero en ningun momento prohibio responder preguntas a los demas!- Dobby lo miro con desprecio, y desaparecio.

-Bien, Kreacher, has lo que te pedi, y no le digas nada a Draco ni a la sangre sucia!.- le dije, entonces me voltie, y, mirando a los demas Elfos, les grite.- Y pobre de ustedes si me entero de que le han contado a alguien lo que le he pedido a Kreacher!.- los Elfos saltaron, y regresaron a sus tareas.

Asi que yo baje corriendo las escaleras, y regrese al Gran Salon. Mis amigas estaba todavia alli.

-Menos mal que llegaste! Ya nos estabamos preocupando.- exclamo Liz. Pero yo, haciendole caso omiso, me sente de nuevo en la mesa. Draco estaba sentado, en su lugar habitual, frente a nosotras.

-Que te pico hoy, Pansy?.- me pregunto, interesado.- Desde cuando llamas a Hermione por su nombre y le pides disculpas por tropezarte con ella?

-Desde que entendi que es la novia de mi mejor amigo, y que tendre que aceptarla si quiero estar bien contigo.- le dije, como lo habia ensayado. Draco permanecio en silencio, y luego exclamo:

-Sea lo que sea que estes tramando, alejate de Hermione.- se levanto y salio del Gran Salon.


	5. Capitulo 5 La Pelea

**Les dejo nuevo capitulo ... un poco corto i no muy interesante en mi opinion , pero bueno , es lo que hay xD sin este cap no se entenderia bien la historia. Como sea , disfrutenlo , i dejen reviews ;)**

**xPANSYxBLOODSUCKAx**

**-------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5: "La Pelea"**

Los dias pasaban, y yo subia todas las noches a las cocinas, a escuchar el informe de Kreacher. Habia decidido que para que mi plan saliera como queria, necesitaba tiempo, ya que si lo hacia a las apuradas corria el riesgo de que alguien me descubriera. Segun el elfo, Draco parecia llevar una vida normal cuando no estaba con Granger, cosa que me sorprendia. Su vida era "demasiado" normal.

-Pero.. No fue a ningun lugar al que no debiera en todo el dia?.- preguntaba yo cada noche, y tras los "No, señorita" que me decia Kreacher, me ponia a maldecir. Necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba saber si mis presentimientos eran correctos, y para eso no me servia un Draco que fingiera ser de lo mas normal.

Paralelamente, cada dia trataba mejor a la sangre sucia, pues necesitaba ser su amiga. "Accidentalmente" chocaba con ella en los corredores y le pedia disculpas, mostrando un lado de mi amable y bueno. Draco poco a poco iba tomandome confianza, y ya no me pedia que me aleje de Granger.

Un mes despues, yo habia salido con dos chicos, Roger Davies y Theodore Nott, con la supuesta intension de olvidarme de Draco. Una tarde, las chicas, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y yo nos encontrabamos charlando en los jardines del colegio. Yo tenia mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de mi nuevo novio, Zacharias Smith, cuando llego Draco abrazado de la sangre sucia. Se sentaron en el pasto. Granger parecia muy incomoda, entre medio de tantos Slytherins, pero no decia nada.

-Que haces aqui, Malfoy?.- le pregunto Milly friamente.

-Vengo a pasar un rato con mis amigos. O acaso tu me lo vas a impedir?.- le dijo el, igual de frio.

-No, pero..

-Oh ya, Milly. Dejalos que se queden con nosotros, que mas da?.- le dije, sonriendole a Granger, y ella, algo dudosa, me devolvio la sonrisa.

-Ay Pansy, siempre tan social.- exclamo Zacharias sarcasticamente, y besandome. Al separarme, vi como Draco miraba de una forma muy peculiar, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Oye Blaise, he oido que hay algo entre tu y Lovegood, es cierto?.- pregunto Susan, muy interesada en el tema.

-Que?! Yo y Lunatica Lovegood? Por favor!!.- exclamo Blaise, y todos rieron. Todos menos Draco y Granger.- Que pasa, Draco? Estas muy seco ultimamente..- comento.- De ella era de imaginarse, he oido que te llevas bien con Lunatica..- le dijo descaradamente a Granger y mirandola.- Pero.. Draco tu siempre te reias cuando deciamos cosas como esas.

-Pues ya no.- le dijo, cortante.

-Ah, claro!.- exclamo Milly, como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mas obvio del mundo.- Ahora que estas con ella no dices lo mismo que decias ayer cuando estabas con nosotros, no?

-Yo nunca dije nada de Luna.- le dijo el friamente.

-He mensionado yo a Lovegood?.- le pregunto Millicent.- Por que no le cuentas a tu noviecita lo que dijiste de la comadreja Weasley anoche? Y por que no le cuentas tambien como llamaste a Potter? No se porque, pero el apodo "Cara-rajada" viene a mi mente..- le dijo sarcasticamente. Draco permanecio en silencio, mirandola con odio. Granger solo lo observaba, con una mezcla de enfado y desepcion en su mirada.

-Hermione, amor, yo nunca..- comenzo Draco, pero Millicent se paro.

-Oh vamos Malfoy, deja ya de querer hacerte el santo, que bien sabemos todos aqui que de eso tienes menos que el Señor Tenebroso mismo!.- le dijo, y se dirigio a zancadas hacia el castillo. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Liz y Susan se levantaron y a siguieron. Otra pausa de silencio, y crei que lo mejor seria ir a ver que decian mis amigas.

-Luego nos vemos, Zach.- le dije, dandole un corto beso en los labios a Zacharias (el gesto de celos de la cara de Draco no pasaba desapercivido) y corri hacia mis amigas, dejando a los demas sentados en el pasto de los enormes jardines.

Cuando el sol se puso, baje a las cocinas, como hacia periodicamente, para ver a Kreacher. Esa noche todo salio como yo queria.

-Kreacher no pudo vigilarlo el dia completo hoy ya que Kreacher tubo que preparar la comida para el Banquete de Halloween, pero cuando Kreacher termino y comenzo a seguirlo, Kreacher vio como el joven Malfoy ingresaba al baño de mujeres del cuarto piso y salia media hora despues..- pero el Elfo no pudo terminar de contarme lo ocurrido, puesto que yo habia salido corriendo hacia el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, con una sonrisa, radiante de alegria.

-Llorona!.- le grite al entrar. Ella aparecio junto a mi.

-Te dije que me llamo Myrtle!.- me reprocho.

-Oh, de acuerdo Myrtle, escucha, necesito que me digas si Draco Malfoy estubo aqui hoy.

-Pues.. Si, ha venido a mi baño hoy.- me dijo, tocandose un horrible grano en su barbilla.- Y vino muy mal, porque dijo que vio a la chica que le gustaba besandose con otro chico. Tienes novio?.- me dijo, divertida.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que me respondas esta pregunta: Te dijo algo acerca de su novia, Hermione Granger?

-Humm, si.. Me dijo algo acerca de que se habian peleado por algo que el habia dicho..

-Se pelearon?.- pregunte yo, incredula.

-Si, parece que ella estaba muy enojada y entonces se pelearon..

-Genial.- exclame, contenta de que mi plan estaba por fin dando frutos.

-Genial? No se supone que eres su amiga? Por que estas feliz de que el sufra?

-Porque Draco me hizo muy mal. Y quiero darle un poco de su propia medicina.- le dije friamente.- Ahora.. No quiero enterarme de que tu le hayas dicho palabra alguna sobre esto a Draco, o me encargare de que lo lamentes.- le dije amenazadoramente, y, guiñandole un ojo, sali del baño sonriendo.


	6. Capitulo 6 Amigas ? Patetico !

**Aqui estoy , subiendo nuevo capitulo ... Espero que sepan entenderme si no vuelvo a actualizar en un tiempo , pero es que estoy un tanto alejada de todos en estos dias. Veran , estoy algo deprimida , y siento que nadie lee lo que escribo o se interesa por mi. How ever , gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron reviews , es gracias a ellas que acepte subir un capitulo mas. Como sea , disfruten del capitulo , ya que no se cuando volvere a subir otro. Si se solucionan las cosas , puede que dentro de un par de dias me vean de vuelta por aca , y sino no lo se. Besos.**

**xPANSYxBLOODCSUCKAx**

**-----------**

**CAPITULO 6: "Amigas? Patetico!"**

Los dias siguientes note que Draco estaba muy mal, se irritaba facilmente, y yo siempre era la primera en ir a consolarlo y tranquilizarlo. Sabia que con eso me ganaria su asqueroso pero util corazon.

-Pero, como puede ser tan cruel?.- le dije yo con voz de inocente, una tarde, mientras caminabamos hacia el aula de Transformaciones hablando acerca de Granger.- Hace cuanto se pelearon?

-Hace una semana. Y seguimos sin hablarnos.- me dijo el, friamente.

-Bueno, no es por nada, pero sabia yo que ESA no era merecedora de ti.- le dije dudando, puesto que no sabia como iba a reaccionar. Me miro. Permanecio en silencio, y luego dijo:

-Sabes que, Pansy? Tienes razon. Esa sangre sucia no me merece ni la mitad.- me dijo con odio.- Creo que lo mejor sera volver a demostrarle que soy superior a ella.- exclamo, y yo sonrei.

-"Si, es lo mas productivo que puedes hacer".- pense.- "Bueno, en realidad es lo unico util qe tu puedes hacer, pedazo de idiota".- pero le dije:

-Humm, si. Personalmente nunca crei que su relacion fuera a durar mas de un mes.- cualquiera que me hubiera visto habria pensado que yo actuaba como una serpiente que sigilosamente se acercaba a un nido de pajaros para atacar. Y bueno, asi debia ser, era una Slytherin, no?

-A decir verdad, yo tambien lo crei en un pricipio..- me dijo vagamente. Esto comenzaba ponerse interesante.

-Ah, si? Y por que saliste con ella entonces?.- le pregunte, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Porque todos decian que la sangre sucia estaba muy buena, y al enterarme que ella estaba por mi, decidi probar. No iba a ser la primera chica por la que me jugara asi, sin conocerla, verdad?

-"Claro que no, pero igualmente decidiste jugarte por ella en lugar de por mi!.- pense, llena de odio y celos, mientras nos sentabamos en el banco del aula de McGonagall.- Y que Granger esta buena? Por favor! Es mas fea que un Troll recien nacido!".

-Asi que dicen que Granger esta buena?.- le pregunte, sin poder contenerme.

-Si.. Lo que pasa es que..- pero nunca llegue a saber lo que pasaba, ya que la profesora nos hizo callar a todos. Pero igualmente estaba conforme: ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba.

Al salir de la clase de Transformaciones me escabulli lo mas rapido posible de Draco. Necesitaba estar sola, para pensar y..

-Pansy!.- me dijo repentinamente una voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta, sobresaltada.

-Que demonios..? Oh, Lovegood.- exclame de mala manera y algo molesta.- Que quieres, Lunatica?

-Solo queria decirte que.. te olvidabas tu..- me dijo timidamente al escuchar como yo la llamaba "Lunatica".

-Damelo.- le dije agresivamente, tomando el royo de pergamino que la rubia tenia en su mano. Cuando me disponia a irme, se me ocurrio una idea.- Oh, lo.. Lo siento Luna.- me costo demasiado decir eso.- Disculpame, es que no tube un buen dia hoy y.. Bueno, me desquite contigo. Lo.. Lo siento.- Por Merlin! Que estaba diciendo? Yo, pidiendole perdon a Lunatica Lovegood? Por favor!!Aun asi puse cara de lamentarlo mucho.

-Oh, en ese caso esta bien Pansy.- me dijo, sonriendo.- Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se desquite conmigo o me llame asi. Pero.. Bueno, escuchar que alguien te diga Lunatica en el rostro es algo un poco duro..- bajo la cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos, la alzo nuevamente, conservando aun su patetica sonrisa.- Pero ya te has disculpado, asi que esta bien.- concluyo simplemente, y comenzo a caminar.

-Espera!.- le grite, apresurandome a caminar junto a ella.- Escucha, no sabes por que la san.. Digo, Hermione, esta tan enojada con Draco?.- le dije, aliviada de haber podido darme cuenta antes de mi error.

-Ella dice que es porque Malfoy insulto a Harry y a Ron, pero yo creo que es por otra cosa..- me dijo, clavando la mirada en la nada.

-Huumm, que pena. Bueno, pero igual creo que lo mejor seria que se olvide de Draco.. Ella se merece algo mejor que el. Si.. "Hermione".. supiera lo que yo se.- le dije, haciendome la interesante.

-Que sabes tu, Pansy?.- me pregunto la rubia, mirandome con sus extraños ojos saltones.

-Bueno, Draco me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, y que en realidad nunca le habia gustado la san.. Hermione.- me apresure a añadir.- Me dijo que solo habia salido con ella porque alguien le habia dicho que ella gustaba de el, y queria divertirse un poco haciendole creer que de verdad la queria..- le dije vagamente.

-Oh, si?.- me pregunto Luna, extraЯada.

-Si.- le dije yo.- Tal vez seria mejor que ella lo supiera..- dije, fingiendo que lo decia para mi. Aunque queda demas explicar que lo dije para que Lunatica lo escuchara, verdad? No crean que estoy tan loca como ella!.- Pero no, no puedo decircelo yo.. Quedaria como una desconsiderada..

-Quieres que yo se lo diga?.- me pregunto.

-Pues, si tu quieres..- le dije vagamente.- Pero no le vayas a decir que yo fui la que te lo dijo!.- agregue agresivamente.- Dile.. Dile que lo escuchaste por ahi. Porque, bueno.. Hermione y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, y si se entera que yo te lo dije pensara que lo hago a proposito, y no es asi..- exclame, y Luna asintio y sonrio.

-De acuerdo. Eres una gran chica Pansy, siempre te imagine mas bien un poco.. Creida.- Por favor, yo buena? Y contigo? Que no te das cuenta de que estoy fingindo, ridicula loca?

-Si, muchos creen eso..- le dije, con cara de apenada.- Bien, en fin, debo irme. Adios Luna.- le dije, y di media vuelta, agradecida de poder alejarme de ella.

-Adios Pansy!.- me saludo ella alegremente, y yo gire mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como se dirigia hacia su Sala Comun dando saltitos como una niña tonta. Me rei, de veras que nunca habia creido posible que la gente sea tan patetica.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaba en el Gran Salon, algo sucedio. La sangre sucia entro con cara de triste, y venia hablando con Lovegood. Entonces vio a Draco, y camino a paso decidido hacia el. Sin dar explicacion alguna, golpeo su espalda, y cuando Draco se dio vuelta enfadado, la sangre sucia le dio una bofetada en el medio del Gran Salon. Todos hicieron silencio, contemplando la escena.

Draco tenia las mejillas al rojo vivo, en parte por la bofetada y en parte por la verguenza, y Granger lo miraba con odio. Sin decir palabra alguna, se voltio y se dirigio a su mesa. Millicent y yo haciamos grandes esfuerzos por no desternillarnos de risa.

-Por que fue eso, Malfoy?.- pregunto Liz con una sonrisa burlona. Draco se limito a mirarla con odio, se levanto, y salio del Gran Salon. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban desayunando lo observaron irse, mientras murmuraban y reian.


	7. Capitulo 7 Besos y Lagrimas

**He vuelto :) les cuento que yo queria subir hace unos dias , pero no se que pasaba que FanFiction no me dejaga loguearme y no pude hacerlo hasta hoy T_T bueno , el unico comentario que tengo es que quiero agradecerle a Sly-pansy por sus reviews. La verdad es que me abrio los ojos , y su ultimo review fue el que me dio ganas de seguir subiendo y de no dejar abandonada esta historia. Muchas gracias , de verdad :)  
**

**xPANSYxBLOODSUCKAx  
**

**----------------------------**

**CAPITULO 7: "Besos Y Lagrimas"**

Me dolian las costillas de tanto reirme. Una sangre sucia le habia pegado a Draco Malfoy? Por favor!! No podia creer hasta donde habia llegado mi venganza. Y esto se pondria cada vez mejor. Rapidamente, me levante de la mesa, y fui tras Draco. Lo encontre en la Sala Comun, sentado solo junto al fuego, con la mirada llena de odio y perdida en el rojo anaranjado del fuego.

-Draco..- le dije, borrando rapidamente la sonrisa de mi rostro.- Vamos, no fue tan malo..- menti.

-Que no fue tan malo?! Una asquerosa sangre sucia pegandole a un Malfoy?! Y frente a todos!!.- me grito, fuera de si, dandole una patada a la mesita que se encontraba junto a el, y derrivandola.

-Bueno, pero..

-Me las pagara esa maldita..- exclamo, con los ojos desorvitados por el odio que sentia.

-Y que haras?.- le pregunte, interesada.

-No lo se, pero la hare arrepentirse por esto.

-Bueno.. Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de cobrarle a Granger todas las que me hizo..- le dije yo, haciendome la interesante. Draco me miro.- Que te parece la idea de los dos reyes de Slytherin unidos para destruir a la sangre sucia?.- sugeri.

Draco sonrio.

-Me gusta.- me dijo, incorporandose del sillon y yendo hacia mi.- Tienes algun plan?

-Si...- le dije yo, algo tonta por esa mirada que me seducia tanto. Como odiaba tenerlo tan cerca y no hacer nada.- Estaba pensando en.. esteem..- pero me calle. Por poco le revelaba mi verdadero plan.

-En..?.- me pregunto, acercandose un poco mas a mi.

-En...- pero no pude inventar nada. Draco me sujeto por la cintura, y me beso. Yo solo le correspondia el beso.

No podia creerlo! Habia esperado tanto ese momento.. Mientras nos besabamos, caimos en el sillon en el cual el estaba sentado antes, y comenzo a besarme el cuello. No podia creer que eso estubiera ocurriendo. Parecia un cuento de hadas, en el cual yo era la princesa y el el principe. Era el beso perfecto, por momentos apasionado, por momentos dulce y tierno.. No queria que nunca terminara, no queria alejarme de ese chico que tan bien sabia besar.

Entonces escuche como la puerta de la Sala Comun se abria, y empuje a Draco, apartandolo de encima mio. No podia permitir que nadie me viera con el. Algo soprendido, me miro con odio, pero luego vio al grupo de niños de primero que acababan de entrar, y comprendio la razon por la cual yo habia concluido tan bruscamente con nuestro beso. Asi que me levante, y corri a mi dormitorio, dejando al rubio solo en el sillon, mirandome atonito. Seguia sin poder creer lo que habia ocurrido. En ese preciso instante, las chicas entraron en la habitacion.

-Pansy! Que ocurrio con Draco? Estaba medio como atontado en la Sala Comun.. Es por lo de la sangre sucia?.- pregunto Susan. Pero yo no le repondi. Permanecia callada, con la mirada fija en las sabanas de seda verde de mi cama, recordando aquel beso, reviviendo cada segundo.

-Pansy!!.- me grito Millicent al ver que yo no habia respondido a la pregunta de Susan.

-Que diablos quieres?!.- le grite aun mas fuerte, molesta porque me habian sacado de mis pensamientos.

-Que respondas la pregun..

-Que ocurrio, Pansy?.- pregunto de repente Liz, mirandome fijamente.- La ultima vez que vi esa mirada enamoradiza fue el dia que Blaise te dijo que Draco estaba enamorado de ti, cosa que tu siempre negaste..- me dijo.

-No paso nada..

-Vamos Pansy! Somos tus amigas! Debes contarnos!.- replico Susan.

-Oh esta bien! Pero.. Cierren la puerta.- les dije, mirando la puerta que seguia entre-abierta. Liz se volteo, exclamo "Fermaportus!" y la puerta hizo un desagradable sonido de succion, para luego cerrarse fuertemente. Mis amigas me miraron, espectantes.

-Y bien?.- pregunto Susan con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno.. Draco..- no sabia por donde empezar. Suspire.- Draco y yo nos besamos en la Sala Comun, antes de que ustedes entraran.- les dije, notando como mis mejillas se iban tornando color rosa chicle.

-Oh Pansy! Eso es fabuloso!.- grito Susan.

-Si! Te felicito!.- acoto Liz. Millicent no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarme a los ojos. Lentamente, note como sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas.

Instantaneamente, las felicidad se esfumo, para darle lugar a la furia. Odiaba que la gente jugara con la lastima, odiaba que la gente me sacara el protagonismo. Y eso era justamente lo que ella estaba por hacer.

-Oh Millicent, deja ya de hacerte la incomprendida!.- le dije, molesta por su reccion. Era sabido que a Millicent le gustaba Draco desde el año anterior, pero yo no me hacia problema, pues sabia que, comparada conmigo, ella era nada. Liz y Susan la miraron tambien. Luego me volvieron a mirar a mi.

-Pansy! Como puedes decir eso? Tu tambien estarias asi si supieras que el chico que te gusta ha besado a tu mejor amiga!.- me reprocho Susan.

-Bien, y dime, que esperabas que hiciera? Que apenas me el tocara yo le gritara "Alejate de mi, no ves que yo no puedo hacer nada ya que mi mejor amiga gusta de ti"? O preferias que le dijera a Millicent que saliera de la habitacion para que no oyera lo que yo iba a contarles a ustedes?.- le dije.

-Simplemente podrias haber dicho que no era momento para hablar de eso!.- exclamo Susan.

-Oh, vallanse al diablo.- les dije, llena de furia, me levante de la cama, y me dirigi al baño, cerrando la puerta en el preciso momento que escuchaba como Millicent sollozaba, como Liz le decia cosas para animarla, y como Susan me decia que esperara, que tenia que hablar seriamente conmigo.

Pero no les hice caso. Me importaba lo que ellas dijeran o pensaran? Creo que no. Despues de todo, era verdad eso que habia dicho Blaise una vez acerca de que los amigos solo eran amigos cuando uno los necesitaba. Comparado con el hecho de que Draco y yo nos habiamos besado en la Sala Comun, que me importaba a mi que Millicent estubiera llorando? Acaso tendria que haberme alejado de Draco si sabia que a mi mejor amiga le gustaba? Habria hecho eso Millicent si hubiera estado en mi lugar? No sabia porque, pero una voz en mi cabeza me decia que si. Y sin embargo la ignore. Mirandome fijamente al espejo, sonrei. La sola idea de que Pansy Parkinson se preocupara por alguien mas que por ella misma era ridicula.

Poniendo un poco mas de brillo en mis labios, sonrei, le tire un beso a mi reflejo, y sali del baño. Pase junto a la niЯa que lloraba desconzoladamente sobre mi cama, y junto a las otras dos chicas que la consolaban, y simplemte me limite a decir:

-Si quieres llorar, pues llora, pero ten cuidado de no manchar mis sabanas con tus asquerosas lagrimas. Me voy con Draco. Bye!.- le dije, sonriendole y saludandola tiernamente con la mano, mientras golpeaba la cerradura de la puerta con la varita para abrirla, y salia de la habitacion, todavia sintiendo clavadas en mi nuca las miradas de odio de las tres chicas que permanecian en el cuarto.


End file.
